Mafia War
by xMoonFire
Summary: Four mafias, Soviet, Nordic, Asia, and Europe, have always been evenly matched and respected the rules and the boundaries. But one day... the Soviets decide that they want more and step over the lines.. beginning the Mafia War....


**Disclaimer: **We own nothing but the storyline/ plot. All characters (and possibly title) belong to their rightful owners.

-----

_**Mafia War**_

Chapter 0: Infiltration

The clang of flesh hitting metal resounded loudly over the chaotic noise as a man kicked back into a metal wall before passing out. The assailant quickly turned and lashed out at the opponent behind him, before kicking the Soviet scum away as well. His muscles tensed as his sky blue eyes noticed the hostile mob surrounding him and closing in with weapons in hand, which, regrettably, consisted mostly of hand guns. The spy dropped low and quickly performed a flashy 360o low kick, sending his attackers down. He then snatched two dropped guns and in a flurry, promptly shot at each of the fallen men, finishing them off.

"Hey Arthur~! Did you see that?!?" he called cheerfully, while brushing back his tawny bangs.

"Alfred, you idiot!! Stop showing off and concentrate!"

"But I already finished the ones over here..." Alfred pouted while reloading his stolen guns.

Arthur grunted in irritation at his companion's care-free attitude, his unreasonable amount of strength kept inflating his ego to unlimited lengths in such fights. His emerald eyes flashed as he punched the man in front of him before smoothly drawing out his dagger to slash at the next offender coming at his left.

The dirty-blond aimed at his green-eyed partner's enemies when a sudden jolt of pain shot through his hand and knocked the gun out of his grasp. A glance at his left wrist displayed a garish wound trickling blood. He lifted his gaze and found a violet eyed girl before him. Her midnight blue dress was ruffled with white and had matching bow that adorned her platinum locks. A maniacal grin was set upon her face as she cackled.

"Well... if it isn't the egotistical brat from before." In her hand lay a silver, thorned whip stained with crimson.

"Belarus..."

Before he could react, however, a bright flash darted in his direction followed by an instant pain in his right leg that hurt like hell and left him kneeling. He didn't need to look to know the cut was deep and gushing blood. Alfred raised his right-hand gun and quickly aimed, but before he could pull the trigger, the whip was lashed tightly around the weapon. With a flick of the wrist, she yanked the gun out of his hand and into hers. Still smiling pleasantly, the girl aimed the gun at his heart...

BANG!

Alfred stared transfixed as Belarus's face crumpled in pain and dropped to the ground, her pretty dress stained red.

Behind her, Arthur glared at his ally while lowering his gun.

"What the bloody hell were you doing, you git?! Come on, let's get out of here."

---

Hello guys~! I feel sooo bad fer not having touched this website in such an effin long time...

Well, anyway~ This is an excerpt of a collaborative story my friend I are planning to write. :D This only a drabble we made in hopes of turning it into a full length story. However, please don't expect any updates and such coming from here any time soon. _**Mafia War**_ is still somewhat in its planning stage and may not update for quite a while once we work everything out. There's also a teeny tiny possibility it may even just end here as a hopeful dream that never became reality. But I really don't think it'll happen as long as we keep our enthusiasm for this up~! ^ 3 ^

The reason I decided to put this up now was to get your guys' opinion on this story: whether you would like it to continue, think it's a lousy disgrace of fail, or anything at all! I kind of wanted to see whether our efforts are even worth it.. ^^;

OOOH and btw; obviously this is an aph mafia fic. Despite this little part being mainly on America and England, the main story is supposed to have Romano as the main character.

First aph fic for me, first official fic for my friend! We hope you liked our little ramble~

Review please~!! :3


End file.
